<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У каждого должна быть тайна by ktj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981442">У каждого должна быть тайна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj'>ktj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшие тайны гриффиндорской спальни))</p><p>- *писалось по "Заявке №4 слова: Мухомор, шоколад, трусики" на Еженедельный драббл-фест на "Слизеринский форум" (2010)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У каждого должна быть тайна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Подъем, ребята! — В гриффиндорскую спальню ворвалась Гермиона, чересчур энергичная для такого времени суток. </p><p>— Мы проспали завтрак?! — Подрываясь с кровати, взволновано спросил Рон. </p><p>— Нет. Пока…Однако сегодня понедельник, — начала девушка, но ее объяснения были прерваны горьким и каким-то обреченным вздохом сползающего с кровати Лонгботтома. </p><p>— О боже, Невилл! Что это? </p><p>— Где? — Испуганно оглядываясь, спросил парень. </p><p>— Так вот кто всю ночь шуршал! Слышишь, Гарри? Это Лонгботтом шоколад топтал, а ты говоришь — мыши! — раздался звонкий голос рыжего гриффиндорца. </p><p>Поттер резко открыл глаза, но, обведя взглядом знакомый полог, попытался вновь зарыться в подушку. Сегодня опять была беспокойная ночь, и ему, в очередной раз, не удалось выспаться. </p><p>— Ну, Гаррииии… — ныл Уизли лениво попинывая кровать сокурсника. — Вставай уже! Пусть она и тебя достает, дружище. </p><p>— Рон! Я всё слышала! — Возмутилась гриффиндорка. </p><p>— Уж, кто бы сомневался, — пробурчал Уизли, пытаясь выудить откуда-то из-под кровати носок. — Если ты староста, то это не значит, что ты имеешь право вот так запросто врываться! А если бы я был не одет, а? </p><p>— А ты и сейчас не одет. </p><p>— Не передергивай, это я так гип…гип-по-те-пически, — помахивая новообретенным носком, уточнил Рон. </p><p>— Гипотетически, — автоматически поправила Гермиона. — И что? Чего я тут не видела? Чем ты, Рональд Уизли, можешь меня удивить? — Скрестив руки на груди, едко осведомилась староста. </p><p>Рон подавившись воздухом от такой наглости, повалился обратно на кровать. </p><p>— Все, всё я уже встал, и не надо так орать, — хмуро пробормотал Гарри, одернув полог и выбираясь наружу, укутавшись в одеяло. Он совсем не горел желанием знать подробности личной жизни друзей, ведь должно же хоть что-то оставаться тайной, в конце концов! — Доброе утро, все. </p><p>— Доброе, — тут же оттаяла Грейнджер. — Собирайтесь скорее, на завтрак мы точно опоздали. Рон это разные носки! </p><p>— Да? — недоумевал Уизли, разглядывая темно синий и черный носок. — И какая разница? Всё равно никто не видит. </p><p>— Но так нельзя! Сейчас же переоденься, — не переставала раздавать указания Грейнджер, слишком переоценивая свои обязанности старосты. — Невилл умойся — ты весь в каком-то йогурте! Странно…нам вроде ничего подобного не давали на ужин… — задумчиво продолжала вещать девушка. </p><p>— Я не…это не… — зашептал Лонгботтом и густо покраснел. </p><p>"У всех могут быть секреты", – решил Гарри и попытался отвлечь внимание подруги на себя, предоставив друзьям шанс собраться, хотя бы до начала уроков. </p><p>— Гермиона, ты во снах разбираешься? — Ляпнул Гарри, заранее давая себе пинок за неверно поставленный вопрос — получается, что он сомневается в ее знаниях — девушка ведь может и обидеться. </p><p>Но подруга только хмыкнула и спокойно ответила: — Конечно, Гарри. А что тебе снилось? — заинтересовалась она. </p><p>— Ну.. ээ… мухомор! — Выдал Поттер первое же пришедшее в голову. </p><p>— О! Интересно…Сонник Эзопа гласит: Мухомор в сновидении может быть символом откровенной вражды, агрессивности. Если во сне вы срываете мухомор, то вас ждет стычка с вашим неприятелем. Топтать мухоморы во сне — наяву нажить себе врагов излишней резкостью высказываний. </p><p>— Все просто, дружище, ты наверно опять с Малфоем поцапаешься, давно пора надрать хорьку задницу, — резюмировал Рон пространные объяснения Гермионы. </p><p>— Ага… — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул, соглашаясь с другом. По поводу "надрать задницу" Поттер уже давно собирался намекнуть Драко — ради справедливости. </p><p>Гермиона фыркнула. </p><p>— Всё не так просто! Есть и другие интерпретации данного сновидения, но все зависит от того, что ты делал с ним. </p><p>— С кем? С Малфоем? — Пискнул Поттер и, покраснев до корней волос, отвел взгляд. </p><p>— С мухомором, — уточнила девушка и продолжила объяснение: — Например: видеть во сне мухомор и сорвать его — к надоедливой особе. </p><p>— Ну, так и в чем я не прав? Я же говорю — встретит Малфоя, — гнул свою линию Рон. </p><p>— А может…может это Снейп? — Неуверенно предложил Невилл. </p><p>— Да, тоже очень «надоедливая особа», — согласился рыжий. </p><p>Гарри скривился от такой перспективы, видеть Снейпа совсем не хотелось тем более в понедельник сутра. </p><p>— А вот в Соннике Странника мухомор — указание на магию, тёмные влияния, некий «ядовитый» старик, — продолжала гриффиндорка, упрямо игнорируя возникшую дискуссию. </p><p>— Ох, только Дамблдора мне не хватало на сегодня, — горестно вздохнул Поттер. — Но уж лучше чай у директора, чем флобечерви у Снейпа. </p><p>— А Малфой? </p><p>— А что Малфой? Рон ты как-то подозрительно часто о нем думаешь, — начала Гермиона. — И Гарри, почему ты еще в одеяле? </p><p>— А? Ой, да …я сейчас… — спохватился Поттер. Он так увлекся своим отвлекающим маневром, что совсем забыл о себе. В душ было уже некогда, а одеваться при друзьях он не имел ни малейшего желания — есть вещи, о которых даже с самыми близкими друзьями не говорят. </p><p>Он одевался, продолжая кутаться в одеяло, путаясь в нем и норовя упасть. </p><p>— Давай сюда, помогу, — Рон резко потянул за край. </p><p>Как Гарри не старался вцепиться в одеяло покрепче, все равно не смог удержать свое укрытие и предстал перед всей компанией в одном белье. </p><p>В спальне будто отключили звук. </p><p>Все молчали, шокировано уставившись на друга. </p><p>— Эм…Гарри, а почему на тебе женские трусики? — Почему-то шёпотом спросил Невилл. </p><p>Гарри улыбнулся. </p><p>
  <i>У каждого должна быть тайна…</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>